wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Whispering Ice
Summary Vyatka, a six year old dragonet living in the Ice kingdom, has never forgotten the day she nearly died. The day her Queen forced her parents into a life of poverty. The day she lost her best friend. While it lingers in her memory, something else is rising in Pyrrhia... a threat that will do more to her family and friends than just ruin their lives. Prologue Flames still roared in her mind, swirling around like a deadly blizzard of heat and rage. Fire was consuming every thought that passed through the terrified little dragonet brain,. The thoughts, the memories of the terrible inferno, were enough to make her shake like a leaf in a strong wind. ''' '''All the little dragonet wanted was to have someone come and take the flames away, whether it was her loving father who had fled during the blaze or the friend she had believed to be a pulsing beacon of safety and happiness for herself. But no one was coming. She was curled up in a pile of ashes, all alone, by herself completely and totally without another dragon to save her from the raging memories. Fear was beginning to creep up on her like one of the other dragonets back home when the patronizing teachers were finally gone for the day and they were all happily playing together. Dragonets, left to play and be young for minutes at a time once every few days in a long, long time. “Father,” whispered the dragonet, blinking her icy blue eyes and attempting to crawl out of the ashes of the charred and destroyed building. Her tail spikes lashed about and scattered the burnt dirt behind her in a semi-circle. Ears searched for any sign of a safe friend coming to help her get back to her home. Home. Icy, cold, full of beautiful snow that coated the whole kingdom. A paradise of glittering frost just for her and her wonderful tribe. No other dragons, none of the terrible ones who had nearly killed her and stolen her favorite friend. They were all safe there, protected by the ice wall, unable to be defeated or overtaken by the evils that lurked outside. She desperately hoped that every passing noise in the blackened undergrowth was her father coming for her and not a fire-filled, bright red or orange dragon of the sky that wanted to destroy her for good. Defenseless. Alone. Unfamiliar with these strange surroundings. She had nothing, not a single object to help her, none of the magical powers that were rumored to have disappeared long ago. After a long while, the little dragonet finally heard the noises of other dragon voices. She was scared, but also worried that they would incinerate her like the red dragons had done to the building, breathing fire on her and turning her black before melting into a pile of ashes among all the other ashes on the hard dirt ground that was already blackened and charred because of it. Heart pounding, she curled up into a tiny sphere of ash-covered silvery white scales and decided to wait until the dragon came to her. There wasn't any point in running straight into the jaws of death itself. Her reasoning abilites were already intact, despite her young age and juvenile disposition. The sound of dragon footsteps came right up next to her ears. She shut her eyes tightly in hopes that it would just go away if she couldn't see it, or it couldn't see her if she couldn't see anything at all from her curled up positon on the ground by herself, all alone without anyone to protect her from whoever this dragon might end up being. "Is this her?" came a rough, gravelly sounding voice from next to her, slightly muffled because one of her ears was pressed into the ground at an awkward angle. Another voice responded shortly after. "Yes. I recognize her from when the hatchlings were first added to the rankings board. Do you think she's okay? She looks awfully scared, poor thing," said the new voice. The little dragonet felt the two unfamiliar dragons grow closer to her, nervously opening one eye and looking up at them. She was relieved to see that they were both Icewings, ones she didn’t know, but that didn’t matter because these dragons would take her home to her family. It wasn't long before Vyatka, daughter of Kirov and Parabel of the Icewings, was returning home with the memories of her best friend's mother trying to kill her with her terrible Skywing flames. Chapter One Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)